Error 236: Not One Damn Found
by Sweet Sweeteners
Summary: {Mild swearing, mainly comedy and overcoming obstacles. Comic relief some dark themes suggested.} (No pairing at the moment.)
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you enjoy the very first chapter! Please review and rate, it won't take long and it makes the authors very happy for the praise. Lolz we get all...'KYA! I HAVE LOVE.'_

_So yeah be sure to review and stuff._ If_ I do get fans, I always want to meet them and have little chats or even arguments with them. _

* * *

><p><em>Her feet dangled in front of her, swaying slightly back and forth kicking some stray rubble.<em> _"Okaasan, why can't I play with them?" The children were sun bathed, soaking in the UV rays and playing around ignorantly (but blissfully) in the dirt. Her cousins to be more exact were shyly glancing her way, some of the older relatives had knowing smirks and the others were wearing perplexed masks. _

_"Because you'll get dirty. Besides, Hoshi you got chores to attend to." Her mother's stern hazel eyes bored into the wide light auburn eyes of her child, her voice in a hushed whisper. _

_"B-But Okaasan! All the other kids-" _

_"Hoshi, if you don't help out your own mother who will? Are you planning on over working me to the bone and making me sick child?" Her lips were twisted in slight annoyance._

_"Okay...Okaasan..."_

* * *

><p>"Hossshhhiii! Hosshhiii-neechaaannnn! Hoshiiii!"<p>

I let out a muffled cry under the plush pillows. "Takeo go away."

"Neee-chaaaannn!" Two hands assaulted me through the fabric of the blankets harshly gripping and pulling. "Come on! I want you to make me something to eat!"

I felt my face twitch, my strands of chocolate hair peeking out of the forest blankets. "Go away Takeo go have Yori-nii do it. I'm sleeping."

"But you're awake now Neeeee-chan, besides Yori-nii is sleeping over somewhere."

"I'm sleeping," I repeated aggravation coating my groggy words. "Then go have Akihiko-nii do it."

A snort came from Takeo, the curly brown-haired butt. "You and I both know that's not happening."

"Give me 30 minutes to wake up."

"I refuse."

I deadpanned, trying to burrow deeper into my blankets and such wallowing in my self-pity."Why not?! You don't control me you little fart."

"You'll fall back asleep, and if you don't I'll keep bugging you!"

I can imagine his cocky smirk and bratty dark onyx eyes staring down my figure. Now then, I couldn't go to bed even if I wanted. I swung my legs off the side of my bed ruffling my bed head and letting out an exaggerated yawn hoping for some sympathy.

"Hurry up Nii-chan I'm starving."

"You're a horrible person," I commented with a dull husky voice. I threw my sheets to the side noting to fix my bed soon as I slipped on some home slippers by my bed. I made my way down the stairs to the small kitchen, my eyes still narrowed with sleep. "W-Wha-" I release another yawn and Takeo follows with his own. "What do you want to eat?"

"Cereal."

My shoulders sagged. "You dragged me out of bed...on a weekend...to make you cereal? I dislike you...to the core."

"Whatever Hoshi-nee."

My face consorted into one of disbelief as he trotted to the TV and plotted himself on the couch lazily flipping through the channels.

_"Only for 2038.55_¥ _the breast enh-"_

_"Say you love me! Say it you asshole!"_

_"Naruto...I don't think that's right.." _

'_Pleasssee keep it on Naruto, Sakura understands my exasperat-' I thought while pulling out two bowls._

"Man there's nothing good on! Oh I'll switch it to the Sonic X prerecordings!" Takeo announced going onto the DVR. I let out another mopey sigh.

I poured the low-fat milk (courtesy of Okaasan and her weird under-eating obsession) and sprinkled some bland cornflakes over it. Some sugar goes a long way, so of course I added around 3 teaspoons of that amazing white stuff. "Here." I begrudgingly put down the bowl on the kotatsu setting mine close by it. It wasn't that chilly indoors, but I assumed it was lightly snowing outside.

I took small subtle bites, my eyes directed more towards the window. I was right. Specs of alabaster flakes rained down onto the pavement outside. How...nice..and peaceful. The sleek black of a Honda rolled up onto the pavement screeching to a stop. Way to kill the mood Okaasan. Her slender figure slipped out with her face shimmering making me gag. Another facial surgery, and did she redye her hair? Ginger this time?! Is she attempting to look like an Ulzzang now?

"Kaasan!" Takeo grinned rushing up and dropping his spoon into the bowl of now milk. I remained glued to my seat chewing absently on the metal of my spoon.

"Takeo, good morning darling. I'm not in a good mood," _'When are you ever?', _"Have you seen Hoshi?" _'Oh Kami-sama...why me?'_

"Hi Okaasan," I bluntly called out from my seat. "Why are you upset?" _'Not that I care all too much..' _

My eyes shut and reopened.

My mother's face was twisted in irritation. "You know Matroshyka's household?" She didn't even wait for a respond. Of course I do, I always hang out with Amaya during their social events...so we can both go online in her room and be anti-social. She's a buddy of mine. "Well their daughter got accepted into Lobelia! They think they're so great, don't you have higher grades? Why aren't you in a prestigious school?"

"Okaasan, you've enrolled me into Shuwara High School..." I neatly reminded her as if I was speaking to a child. Or more like a teenager dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight-fitting dress shirt.

Her eyes narrowed and her long hair swirled in some more distress. "I don't care what I did! Get into a better school!"

"Okaasan I can't just transfer into a different school this far into a school ye-"

"Well the Matroshyka girl did!"

"Okaasan it's extremely hard to get accepted into high-class schools since we're not really-"

"Are you saying we're filthy commoners?!" I sweat-dropped as Takeo snorted and giggled at my discomfort.

"Not at all, but-"

"Just do it. End of discussion." She turned on her heel and I watched in annoyance as she clacked away.

_'A prestigious school better than Lobelia? Is there even such a thing, and if so how the hell do you expect me to get in? Even if I'm a straight A student I can't do much considering the amount of straight A students in Tokyo...'_

I finished off my cereal and made my way to my room hearing my mom babbling away in a sophisticated fake tone to someone on the poor receiving end of the house phone. I entered my room quickly shutting the door and opening my laptop. I hurriedly typed in my username and password, my fingers flying over the keyboard.

_H-Chan.: Yo you on Senpai?_

_TK: Huh princess? You called ;3 !~_

I rolled my eyes with a slight hint of a smile.

_H-Chan.: Don't be a creep you fag. _

_TK: That's not very nice._

_H-Chan.: You didn't deny it .o._

_TK: Oh shut up chu! xD What crawled up your ass and died?_

_H-Chan.: Okai well basically my mom was all like 'U Asian Biatch! Get into fanceh school or family honor will die'_

_Tk: I'm sorry...that grammar is horrible though...Lol tell your mom to suck a dick. Seriously you're an awesome student don't listen to her._

_H-Chan.: Shut up you grammar nazi. ./. Don't insult my amazing skills bruh. She susck enough dicks as is, with all that fake talking she does. _

_TK: LMAO! That made my day. Powa to you Hoshiiii! Oh brb I gtg eat._

_H-Chan.: Okai send me food ;^;_

TK always helped cheer me up. He's part of this online anime community thing. I wonder often what time he goes to bed, since he lives in America and the time zones are different. TK says he is immortal and doesn't need sleep when there is anime and manga to be read or some weird shit. I exited out of ChewyRolls _**(A/N: If you know what this is PM me my peeps.).**_I then opened Goggle _**(A/N: As you might have noticed I like changing brand names hur hur.)**_and jokingly typed in, 'Better schools than Lobelia.' knowing that it would be futile to just search a vague statement.

I chuckled to myself finding my lame humor...er humorous. Actually is that even considered humor? My chestnut eyes containing flecks of emerald and ocean blue flickered up and down the site. My eyes had a genetic mutation, or um has. Whatever. It isn't that noticeable, but my eyes are bright, the eye doctor (the specific name of hers slips my mind) said if my eyes get any brighter I have a very high chance of being blind. I usually wear sunglasses outside even if it isn't sunny because the UV rays harm my eyes, or just place my bangs over them to prevent any sun.

Oh back to the computer device laptop thang. So as my fingers boredly pressed the down key on the school rankings I noticed Lobelia was tied with Ouran Academy, of course for the rich. However my mom said better than Lobelia so this Ouran Oral school shouldn't matter. Yeah my mom can go stroke her weave in sadness now.

I decided to watch some more anime, No Game No Life is too good to refuse. Homework must wait.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Okay I understand that this chapter is really short, but I am just trying to understand if anyone's interested in me continuing this. I of course have a plot, but all the details aren't worked out and am going to try progressing it further. Of course if this story continues, longer chapters will commence and even bonus holiday chapters! So please review, PM, follow, fav, do your thing :3 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to my reviewer! Also thanks to my followers and the person that faved this!_

_FanO'theNinja121 -Thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_In this chapter there isn't much. It basically sucky memories Hoshi has. They are pretty dark, and I have put a warning in the caption. No worries, the whole story won't be all moopy, but mainly I'm trying to get rid of the heavy load first. Tell me how you like it and if I should make it longer? _

_I can do long chapters and more frequent updates right now since I'm on break but also don't expect too much from me after._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: How am I supposed to survive Memories?<strong>_

I really wasn't expecting it. Honest, if I was I could have prepped before my mom came at me like a headless banshee. It was scary to witness first thing in the morning. My winter edition school uniform was sloppily thrown on (with a lot of small food splotches), a spoon of cereal between my chapped lips, and my eyes dull.

"You didn't do it," She commented. Then her eyes glazed watching me nonchalantly chew my breakfast in confusion. "Hoshi dear, please tell me where you plan on heading to this beautiful _beautiful _Sunday morning. Is it Lobelia?"

I internally sighed. And possibly thought of all the creative ways I could disappear...it involved a licorice noose. "Okaasan, as I explained earlier, with the utmost respect it is near impossible to transfer into that all-girl's school-"

Her slender drawn eyebrows knitted together. It was like a light bulb flickered over her head, and I knew I hated that empty hostile smirk she directed towards me. "So you're whoring around now huh?!"

My mouth was literally agape. _How the frick did she reach that conclusion? Please, let me rewind to my previous statement where I said, "I suck for bucks." Oh wait I **can't **because I never said that. _I let my spoon plop down in my barely touched cereal in exasperation. I was 10005% done. "Wait what?" My fingers traced the oak patterns in the sturdy kitchen table.

"_'Oh dear me, I can't go to an all-girl's school because there are no guys and mm god knows I love my boys!'_" The woman that birthed me impersonated in a high-pitched voice. I resisted banging my table on my head. I mean head on my table. Again, when did I say that? "You're grounded..." I resisted screeching in poorly concealed aggravation and settled for glaring at her. "Until you get into a better school." She firmly set a hand on her hip, her onyx eyes staring me down as her palm waited expectantly. I reached for the hem of my skirt where my phone firmly rested between my flesh and waistband. Swiping it out I slapped it onto her palm waiting for anymore fire from the she beast. "No music either, and actually I don't want you going to Lobelia, it's not that great. I mean if Matroshyka is attending it..." I watched her roll her eyes. Wasn't she like best friends with that household? She was talking them literally last night. I swear.

* * *

><p>And that's how it all started. I lost contact with my two semi-close friends from Shuwara High, resigned from all my club activities, and had to cram my mind with unneeded knowledge to get admitted into a high school that I knew nothing about. At least if I went to Lobelia I would have known at least one person, but Okaasan just likes screwing shit up. Not only that, but the walk from my house to this random high school was more than 20 minutes, the uniform cost more than my whole house (I opted out of it of course, it's not mandatory.. right?), and my mom seeming half-pleased about it.<p>

Now to make matters worse it was Saturday, I was in my room, and the next day I was going to be going to Ouran Academy with a 75% paid academic and arts scholarship. The other 25% (which is _suppppeerrrr _expensive mind you) I have to pay off with my money. Swell, real swell. Paying for something I loathed. Way to make your daughter happy and joyful, you're so cool.

Laying in my twin-sized bed that barely fit my 5'4 frame I felt my body curl up into a pathetic position. I really tried to make light of the situation, it's not like I fit in all too much at my old school. I was too soft-spoken, practically mute around the strangers and peers. My hands pressed against the freezing plain alabaster wall and I felt my lip quiver for a fragment of a second. My eyes shut close under my china bangs and I inhaled and exhaled loudly. The doors were locked, and if I couldn't be myself in my own room then where could I be?

It wasn't fair. I don't understand my family and they don't understand me. I wasn't always an otaku maniac. Ever since I was a kid I was shy and feeble letting everyone trample over me physically and emotionally, not much changed.

_My hands wrapped around the white ribbon tied to a bright **scarlet** balloon. A grin overtook my 10-year-old features as I admired how it floated in the air, it was some cool sciencey stuff or something. Takeo whined besides me asking for his balloon back. I frowned slightly asking if I could play with it a bit longer not bothering to hear his response. The frustrated kid sauntered off. I continued blissfully giggling cradling the fragile balloon to my chest, toying with it gently. The rubber would squeak if I rubbed my thumb across its surface I noted. _

_A tiny presence took its place behind me. I turned around, still withholding my smile as I held my arm out with the balloon to the aggravated Takeo. I remember saying here and apologizing, but his childish pent-up anger was avenged as he got a push-pin and aimed not for the balloon but for my arm slamming it into me. Confused and afraid I let go of the balloon. His balloon fluttered to his side almost faithfully and he smirked strutting off and leaving my arm with a miniscule burning sensation, a dirty rusty push-pin wedged into my skin. Tears struck my eyes as I rushed to the bathroom banging on the door loudly and wailing. _

_It opened and steam dispersed making me cough and blubber. My dad shook his head in irritation claiming I was crying for no logical reason and to quit making a ruckus. With a towel wrapped around his thick and pudgy lower half he plucked the needle out of my bicep and watched blankly as droplets of blood ran down my arm. I was but a child, afraid of the blood and didn't know what to make out of his reaction. Was he acting to make me unafraid? I think that's the case, I hope. _

I shivered in my bed covering my face with the cool pillow, breathing in my sister's nearly faded perfume.

_'Onee-chan!' I would call. She would smile sweetly at me but then talk with her American friend that always monopolized all her time. They were talking to guys, it was something important she said. I nodded and took a step back out of out shared room. She smiled appreciatively and closed the door locking it. I sat, a slight childish pout overcoming my features. Surely when her friend left she would become the sweet Nee-chan I remember that brings me warm cookies from work and lets me sleep on her lap. Surely she will want to hear about my day, surely she would always be there to scold Akihiko-Nii about calling me a bad word. Surely._

_My Otousan's face was flushed. He was mumbling something to my Okaasan and my mom was venomous. Her eyes glared in my direction, or more specifically the door. They angrily made their way towards me and leaned their ears onto the door. I did the same quietly wondering what they were doing exactly. Giggles and squeals could be heard. Chichi's face was purple and my Okaasan haughtily looked at him with that 'I-Told-You-So' face she does when I'm wrong. Otousan jiggled the doorknob and the room on the other side was silent. He broke it down escalating yelps from me and the other girls. He was yelling about a boyfriend to my sister and said something about how he doesn't want any boyfriends and arranged marriages are the only thing in this family or something weird like that. Nee-chan shouted back and pointed at her stuff. Her friend hurriedly packed them into a purse and my Niisans leaned against the wall watching the commotion in amusement._

_Onee-Sama was in tears as Otousan undid his belt snapping the leather. Her friend gestured to the window and Otousan struck Nee across the face leaving **scarlet** streaks on her face. They both lept out the window and ran wildly, clothes falling behind them and the phone abandoned on her bed I watched with intrigued but horrified puzzled eyes my face wet with my tears. Nee-chan? Nee-chan? I hear myself call silently my voice hoarse. After they all left I dove under the sheets of her twin bed since I usually slept on the floor and inhaled her sweet fragrance._

It's not like I hate them, but they love making it hard for me to love them. I felt my eyes pool up, my eyelashes glistening with unshed tears. It was like every time I was alone the memories repeated themselves, and I couldn't bring myself to not care about them.

_He wanted me to grab him the charger. I didn't know why I had to stop watching my cartoons to get up and hand him something that was in reach. He got up and kicked me roughly dragging me by my hair to the laptop charger. I teared up and glanced at him in puzzlement. Back and forth, my bright eyes went between him and the charger that was suddenly face level. The **scarlet **light flashed on it, and he pressed my face into the hot charger making my cry and flail. I handed him it and he proudly smirked feeling happy with the fear that coursed through me. One of his girl classmates visited for a project. He treated her better than me and made sure she was fed and that she smiled all the time and hugged him. He never hugged me, Akihiko. I wasn't a sister to him I was a slave. _

He still hasn't hugged me, hell if he even says hi. I bit my lip a massive lump forming in my throat as I tried swallowing it down only letting out a painful but muted sob into the plush pillow. My memories were playing out in front of me and just before I could let out another cry the door knocked.

"Okaasan said she wants you dressed better than whatever you usually are dressed as for tomorrow, B-T-W, if you're on the laptop at all this week she said she'll pull out your hair!" Takeo snickered to himself from the door and I just wiped my tears with the back of my pale but toned hand.

"Alright, that's nice." I bluntly responded not fueling his bothersome self.

So did I really want to start again being obviously isolated at a school my mom forced me to enroll in by myself? No. I couldn't help but miss my Nee-chan, I couldn't help but to be mad and upset with her. It was so clear to me now what she did, my family is strict not thinking of the girls as much. They were egoistic and loved the Japanese race above all, so of course they would have arranged marriages for the worthless daughters. My sister dated a Caucasian man, more specifically Brittany's (her American friend's) brother. They were planning on getting married, she did that knowing the consequences, knowing she would leave me. For that I couldn't forgive her.

I also admire the girl 10 years older than me. She did something unfathomable to me, she had the guts to. God damn Nee-chan...why'd you go...or why didn't you take me with you, this place is a hell. I wish I didn't have a family I truly do. In the end they're still the only family I have and I can't help but loving them.

Great I think I'm a masochist now. Totally don't need to be like Shiro from Kawai Complex... I kicked my thin feet in the air slightly my eyesight temporarily fading black and grey. It happened frequently, but only lasted for a few seconds. It was from my eye condition and dehydration. (Who needs water when you got anime amirite?) I felt my eyelids heavy, I was famished, but my fatigue was catching up to me. I guess weeks of non-stop studying has to take a toll on you someday. With my sister's almost-gone scent in my nostrils I curled up into a ball once more cuddling my pillow as if it was her. Then my mind was blank and my dreams were empty.

* * *

><p>I woke up early, extremely early at around 5:35 AM. It would have been 5:30 AM if I wasn't whining about the obnoxious phone alarm. Oh yeah, my mom gave me back my phone, strictly for calling home and to get club reminders. As expected. I had a 23 minute walk to the school, and no one else was awake. I swung my legs tiredly out of my familiar bed and rubbed the sleep out of my slanted eyes. Waddling over to the mirror I snickered at my horrible appearance. My hair was sticking about in every direction imaginable. I ran a brush through my hair deadpanning once it got stuck. I let out an annoyed groan and yanked on the handle of my brush tearing out some hair in the process and giving my self a nice morning headache in the process. I'm just that fab, okay? Okay.<p>

Yawning I slid on my favorite skirt that was a plain black high-waisted lengthy one that brushed past my ankles. It had a silt on the right side. I threw on a pastel baggy tank top that had a complex sketched lilac on the back of it, it only showed a sliver of my belly. To finish it, I wedged my feet into some uncomfortable black sandals. Oi now don't get all weirded out. I always had a fashion sense, believe it or not. Going to school in some Kill La Kill cosplay is not something I would ever do. Actually dressing like anything in that show publicly is a no-no. I felt my hand go for my attention-seeking gigantic sunglasses that took up more than half my face and tied my untamable hair into a sloppy bun. My lips were a dull strawberry pink so I dabbed a bit of shimmering lip gloss onto them and crept out as quietly as possible. Hopefully I wouldn't get dress-coded, but then again it is a rich kid school so who knows what they're used to in that different level of society.

I threw in my DS, PSP, a collection of my unfinished visual novel games, a manga or two, my half-charged smart phone, and a charger to match that in case it dies. Tossing in an apple for lunch assuming I could just buy myself some lunch there I stuck 550 yen (around 5$) into my purse. Gently I turned the lock to the side, and opened the door as quietly as possible. Of course even doors had something against me as it squeaked and creaked loudly. Holding in my breath, I peeked around me from underneath my heavily tinted glasses. No one in the house stirred. Letting out the contained breath shakily I stepped outdoors, the snow already pelting as I waded through the light ice sprinkles, shivering. Too late to go back for a jacket...

My mornings are usually that dramatic even before switching schools. I would bolt from my house before anyone of my family members could nag me. I put a GPS on, and put my headphones over my freezing red ears. The sound of the American band Paramore (Brittany and my sister always listened to them when they were around) bursting into my ear drums.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore._

I hummed along the sun was peeking out of the clouds and I softly cursed. My footsteps padded up the side-walk passing by student with my old Shuwara winter uniform; heading in the complete opposite direction. I watched them with concealed envious eyes as the group laughed and joked. One of them had a coke and the devilish boy was shaking it up madly and opened it up causing all his friends to squeal and shout, "Baka Tsuki-Kun!"

It was a friendly scene, one that I would never partake in.

_Where's your gavel? Your Jury? _

_What's my offense this time? _

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life._

In the back of my mind I wondered what they were doing up so early as the sun was now rising. It was now 6:02. Class started in another hour for both of our separate high schools. I picked up my paced leaving behind the joyous teens as I took longer strides trying to remain somewhat presentable. Maybe if I wore heels...Shaking my head at that repulsive thought I started noticing the drastic economic change between comfortable middle-class to filthy stinking rich. Unnecessary expanded homes with trimmed luscious green lawns that were sprinkled with flakes of snow were towering over me.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

_We're not the same_

_Oh, we're not the same. _

_Yeah but we used to stick together,_

_We wrote our names in blood,_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

It was suffocating. Here was where my mom strived to be. Among the pampered, the spoiled, and the worriless. It was disgusting even. As I walked through the polished and clean sidewalks I didn't feel divine or godly. I felt sick to my stomach, and never have I been prouder than my current financial class. I mean despite that, people do have their own problems regardless if you are wealthy or not, but I doubt any of them worked for anything in their life or felt that accomplishment when you achieve something you poured all your sweat into.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go,_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend. _

My song was interrupted several times by the lousy GPS (Joking I love you with all my heart because you helped me not get lost and all that fancy snazz. You da man GPS.). Turn right here, your destination is 0.2 miles away. I hit the unlock button on my phone reading the digital numbers. 6:15. I rushed, nearly jogging and doubled over catching my breath that I'm always easy to lose. Glancing up I felt my eyes visibly widen underneath my sunglasses letting out a yelp. Lots of students were actually on campus loitering around and chatting which wasn't all too surprising. The thing that was though was the humongous building in front of me that was a hue of undetectable paint (sunglasses guys). There were gardens scattered around and marvelous fountains, some fountains being more explicit than others. (I refer to that angel fountain with the angel pissing holy water around. Weird). The male students were blurred in their shade of blue uniforms and the ladies in what appeared to be a yellow? I took my sunglasses off gently, just to soothe my imagination. I regretted it as the light made me hiss and squint my eyes shut.

If my lack of dressing wasn't enough to scare the students of the Academy off, that surely did the trick. My bright eyes noted that the school was some sort of pastel pink (not that bad of a color...but still...why?), the male uniforms were periwinkle, and the female uniforms...well those were an eyesore. Literally, that shit was so bright it put me into a temporary daze. I felt a slight migraine overtake me and I quickly shoved my glasses back on letting out a rejuvenated sigh.

I trotted around aimlessly getting lost in the wings of the school. My phone clock read 6:30. With a defeated sigh not learning anything about the too-large-stupid-school, I walked in the corridors. I was currently in the...east wing? Or am I west...

"Are you lost?" A boy around the same height as me inquired. He had a bright smile, spiked up jet black hair, and was babbling about the different sections of the school so fast I couldn't blink without missing it. "Middle school..._*insert more smooshed together gibberish*._" I dully blinked a couple times from beneath my sunglasses awkwardly shifting around unsure how to respond. Opening my mouth to utter out a pardon he beat me to it. "And that's how you get back to the road!"

I shook my head my voice feeling small and quiet as usual. "Wait, what?" I bluntly asked in a raspy whisper. The kid younger than me guffawed.

Shaking his head in mock exasperation he beamed down at me (we were sort of the same height) and suddenly I found his personality too over bearing. "My name is Morinozuka Satoshi! See me and my Onii-san Takashi and Chika-chan, and Mitsukuni-Senpai all car pool here! So if you're lost in this big old school just find one of us? Oh I wonder are you here to wait for the Host Club to open? Isn't it waaaaayyy to early for that? And if so how cool is that, they're dragging in commoners." I felt my eye twitch slightly in irritation underneath my cover up.

"I go here..." I mumbled feeling my face get warmer as I ruffled my lengthy bangs over my eyes again concealing parts of my blush helpfully. I awkwardly tugged on a strand of stubborn hair.

Morinozuka-san let his lips drop down to an 'o'. Then he was full-out boyishly grinning again. "Oh you do?! Well that's great, real great. You must be the new scholarship student! Boy that sure took me long to figure out.." _But you didn't figure it out. I kind of told you...like literally five seconds ago do you not remember. _"Hey you're a first year right? It's not everyday we have two scholarship students, even though yours isn't a full one. And woah you're moving so far into the school year, it's unexpected! That's great, see Takashi is a third year, but by the time I hit high school he would be out of Ouran! Kind of ironic if you think of it you know?" It was like I didn't even have to talk around the kid. He made himself happy and just let a convo (silent on my part) spill. I wasn't forced to talk, and he loved talking, so why not?

"Mhm."

Seeming to take pleasure in that fact that he had 65.7% of my attention he continued. "Well you know I'll always be around if you don't have any friends, and the host club Nii-san is in is very kind if you would prefer hanging out with people more your age-" Without thinking I but in.

"2-D is where it's at."

An awkward silence _well awkward on my part _fell over us. His eyes widened trying to dechipher the words I threw at him and then a giggle escaped his lips. Then chuckles, and then strings of amused laughter. "I'm going to take a guess and assume you're not that much of a socialist?" He smirked. _As if my face didn't already resemble my god damn period. _"That's fine too, I find those people the most fun honest! I'll make a socialist out of you, here I, Satoshi Morinozuka, vow it!" _My life has been reduced to this...why Okaasan. _

"Y-You have fun with that?"

Taking that as a splendid response his face lit up and he nodded proudly. I switched on my phone quickly: 6:45. Classes started in approximately 15 minutes and I had no clue where I was, I still didn't fetch my schedule, and was listening to bizarre stories from Morinozuka-san. Noticing me fidget impatiently he stopped rambling for a brief second. "Do you know where to go?" With a shake of my head and a shrug of my shoulders I responded with, "No, I haven't even obtained my schedule."

He shook his head. _He does a lot of unneeded gestures..._"You talk weird. Can't you just, I don't know say, _'I didn't get my class paper sheet thingy yet, would you, handsome SATOSHI-kun and not 'Morinozuka-san' take me to the main office and I will love and admire you for life?'_ Satoshi offered raising his voice to an obnoxiously high pitch. I rubbed my neck. _Why does everyone insist on the fact my voice is that high? Like really please._

With a roll of my eyes concealed by my sunglasses I mustered up the greatest smile I could manage showing off my white pearls (thanks to two years of braces and obsessive brushing). "I didn't get my class paper sheet thingy yet, would you, handsome _Satoshi_-kun and soo not Morinozuka-san take me to the main office and I will love and admire you for life." I paused his face coated in disbelief. "Is that not enough? I will also dedicate my life to the Satoshi Morinozuka fan club!"

Satoshi's laugh, it was deep but yet not so. It wasn't manly, but still it was enjoyable. "Okay okay, you're awesome. Let's go..." He felt a cloud of realization hit him like a million bricks. "Let's go..." Trailing off he looked at me expectantly.

"Akiyama Hoshi."

"Well come on Hoshi-Nee!" Satoshi tugged me by my wrist gliding out of the way, and blindly I followed unaware of where I was going. _Onee huh? Is he into that? __I've heard of boys making girls call them Onii-chan before but..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh! Okay so I want to know if you guys would be interested in me drawing how Hoshi normally looks and posting it on DeviantArt or something. There may be some terms or references people don't get so if you would also like me to include those at the end of the chapters please tell me. <em>**

**Overall opinion thus far?**

**Word count: 4,697.**


End file.
